Design, Build, Test, Repeat: Back to the Drawing Board
by FireheartNinja
Summary: Sequel to Design, Build, Test, Repeat! Irene Stark just moving along. She really wants her own suit but her uncle won't let her. Will that stop Irene? No it won't!
1. Intro: The Stark Expo

Design, Build, Test, Repeat: Back to the Drawing Board

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters only my OC and her dog!

Authors Note: WARNING! SEQUEL to Design, Build, Test, Repeat! If you haven't read it then go read it or a lot will not make sense!

Sorry this sequel took a while to get out! I'm still in college and on my last trip home I forgot to pick up the Iron Man 2 DVD but I get out of school soon! So here the prologue to give a little tastes of what's to come! BTW IRON MAN 3 WAS FLIPPING AWESOME! The entire time thought I was thinking how to put Irene in it LOL.

/Back story INFO/

It's been around 6 months since Tony Stark announce to the world he was Iron Man. Since then he was out saving the world. The Stark had change from his life of the party to a now more serious but still really fun, man. There are only two people who are his entire world. Pepper Potts, the love of his life. Tony would be totally lost without her. Then there was his niece, Irene Stark. Ever since his older brother was murders those years ago, Tony promised to raise Irene the best he could and he did. Irene was close in turning 17. But since the day Tony had the mini arc reactor placed in him to save his life from the shards at threaten his life, he was slowly poisoning himself. He spends most of his time trying to find a cure. Keeping this info from Irene and Pepper, Tony spends as much time saving the world and being a family man.

Irene on the other hand was busy with her life. She gave up her dance career. Since her injuries from the battle with Mr. Stane (to cover it up from the press she said it was from a dance injury that she fell off the stage) she lost a lot time of practice and when she went back after she was healed, it wasn't the same. Dance was more of a hobby and nothing more. She now focused on her school work because now she wanted to study in engineering like her uncle. Unlike her uncle who major in electrical engineering, she wanted to major in mechanical engineering. She enjoyed designing and building. Spending time with her uncle changed her from the broken little girl she once was to the confident young women she becoming. She was turning 17 soon and she still didn't have a boyfriend. Ever since she was tricked by Conrad or whatever his name was, Irene pulled back from the dating scene. Besides as her uncle would out it, she had better things to do then date boys, she should focus on deciding what college she wanted to go to. So she spend most of her days visiting colleges. Any college was happy to take her since she was a Stark. Her uncle wanted her to go to MIT she wasn't sure if she wanted to leave California. So she was looking at Cal Tech but things could change. In the meantime, she was completely unaware of her uncle's situation.

This story begins the night of the Stark Expo opening… Here we go!

/Start/

As the car pulled up, the paparazzi smarmed from behind the gates. Happy opens the door and out came Irene Stark and her dog Samson. She walked passing everyone, doing a smile and a wave. She was dressed in classy/casual clothes (if there was ever a combo) and her dog had a cute dog bow tie (because bow ties are cool). Irene had no time for interviews, she had to get to the main stage to announce her uncles arrival…

/End of line/


	2. Chapter 1: Stalling

Chapter 1: Stalling

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters… All of that goes to Marvel… I only have my OC and her dog!

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long!

/START/

Irene put the ear piece in to communicate with the plane and her uncle.

"Uncle Tony? Do you copy? I'm back stage at the main stage" she asked

"Go and warm up the crowd for me!" he replied back "We just took off"

Grabbing a microphone, Irene and Samson walked on to the stage and the crowd went wild. As her dog perfectly sat next to her she spoke,

"Welcome everyone to the Stark Expo!" she started "I'm here to introduce a man that really needs no introduction. I know him as Uncle Tony."

Irene didn't really know what to say next, she thought her uncle's plane would have taken off sooner.

"Growing up with Tony Stark as your Uncle has been crazy at some times, but he has taught me valuable life lesson. Like don't drink… ever… Jokes aside, my uncle is a changed man. When he was missing for those months, many people expected me to grow up and be the next genius him. What these people need to realized that I'm not my uncle. I may not be a super genius like him, or maybe I am and just haven't discovered it yet… But anyway I'm just stalling time until my uncle gets here… So how is everyone? "

The crowd gave a wild applause.

"Are you single?!" some yelled over the crowd

"I'm not answering that!" she said back

'You are clear for exfiltration over drop zone' Irene heard in her ear piece

The music then change to ACDC 'Shoot to Thrill'

"Hear that? Everyone look to the sky!"

Cameras were being pulled out left and right.

"I better get out of the way and bring out the dancers!"

Irene and Samson moved to the side just in time to see Tony land in the suit in really epic style. The whole thing just looked so awesome and having Tony personal robots take off the suit was a very nice touch. After the whole intro performance the crowd was chanting Tony's name.

"It's good to be back" he started "Thank you Irene for that lovely introduction and did you miss me?" he said to the crowd and they cheered

"I missed you too" he said

"BLOW SOMETHING UP!" someone yelled

"Blow something up? I already did that." He responded

"You have blown a lot of stuff up in the past months Uncle." Said Irene joining her uncles side

"Well… I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace because of me." Tony started as the crowd cheered

"I'm not saying from the ashes of captivity, never has a great phoenix metaphor been personified in human history."

Again the crowd cheered. Tony was always good at pleasing the crowd.

"I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven't come across anyone who man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day!"

The crowd goes wild!

"Please it's not about me." He started again "It's not about you. It's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations."

Tony when put his hand on Irene's shoulder and smiled down at her and then looked out.

"And that why for the next year and for first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool together their resources, share collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us! Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo!" Tony finished

/END OF LINE/

(Sorry this is short but I just wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten about this story! I'm just having a writer's block because it's hard to write Irene in Iron Man 2. I might have her do her own thing in this story but I'm working on it!)


End file.
